Assassination: Do I love you?
by UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05
Summary: Wolfram breaks his engagement with Yuuri which leaves the maou unsure of his feelings. When an assassination commences as they travel for a peace treaty, Wolfram 'nearly' dies protecting yuuri. Is it too late for Yuuri realize his feelings for the blonde?
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination: "Do I Love you?"**

**a/n: **this is my first fic EVER.. Please tell me what you think, ne? nn I'd appreciate it very much! Advanced sorry if there are errors.. Rated T for being yaoi and some suggestive scenes but it's nothing to worry about. Just to be safe.

**Chapter 1 – Denial: "Do what you think is Best…"**

**Wolfram's POV**

I can't take it anymore! That wimp is flirting with _everyone_ he meets! Why does he keep on flirting when he has _me_ for his fiancé!? I am obviously much more _attractive_ than them! I am a more capable soldier and protector for him! And moreover I am his _fiancé_! He doesn't need to find anyone else and besides, _he was_ the one who proposed and NOT me! So why is he flirting still!?

I'm really getting tired of this. And there he goes talking to the ladies again. Uh! It makes my blood boil just to see him conversing to one! Well, I can't help but to be jealous! He is _my_ fiancé after all. I can't even count how many times I've elaborated it for him but it seems that he just can't get it! That or he just purposely ignores my attempts to make him remember. I hate the feeling I have when I think that he purposely ignores me.

I know pretty well that he likes _girls_ but is it _my_ fault that I am not female? It's certainly not! I also know that he thinks that the engagement was just an accident. But why doesn't he just call it off if he doesn't want it!? I don't really want to think deeper for I get a _strange_ feeling when I ponder deeper into his feelings for me.

Damn that wimp! Now he's being surrounded by several girls! Why am I just standing here anyway? I must stop him from getting all flirty with each and everyone of them!

I walked straight to where Yuuri was standing surrounded by girls but before I could even go near where he was, I've been ambushed by an ultimately big crowd of men and women alike, asking if I could dance with them or talk with them etc… The crowd was bigger than that of Yuuri's though he was the demon king. The reason why is unknown to me. Maybe it's because they don't want me to get near Yuuri. Hmph!

I now remember why I was just standing and watching Yuuri while he was talking to other women. It was because I was, despite myself, hiding from all these people here. I'm really not fond of dancing unless it's with the wimp, or other friends and relatives. But to show my hospitality, since this party _is_ hosted by the Great Demon Kingdom, I obliged to each and everyone who asked me to dance or chat with them. Most of them were nice. As far as I could compare, almost all of the people who asked me to dance or converse with them were _good looking_. Almost all… ok… all of them blushed when I smiled at them. But I smiled just to be respectful to our guest.

As I was chatting with a group of men and women, I saw Yuuri _flirting_ with another girl! I saw the girl blush and Yuuri just smiled at her! I was really fuming! But I would not burst my anger now. It would be much to humiliating. "Lord von Bielefeld?" a man called. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry for getting distracted. Where were we?" I said politely. It isn't everyday that I'm like this so they should take advantage of it. If it were normal circumstances, I would've burned that man for interrupting my train of thoughts. In the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw Yuuri _glare _at me but when I turned to look at him, he was very much engrossed in talking with another woman. I swear that I'd beat him to a pulp later on!

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

The party has now ended and all of the guests had either gone home or stayed in the castle for the night. It was quiet and no one dared to break the tranquil mood… except…

"YOU CHEATER!!!" Wolfram screeched as he threw a pillow at his fiancé.

"What did I do now!?" Yuuri asked as he blocked the pillow with his arms.

"I saw you _flirting_ with all those women in the party! You kept on smiling and chatting with them even though you and everyone else know that you are my fiancé!" Wolfram ranted as he threw another pillow at Yuuri.

"What was I supposed to do!? I _had_ to converse with them because I am the host! I shouldn't just ignore my guests!" Yuuri retorted while continuously blocking his fiancé's pillow attacks. _'Besides, you were the one surrounded by all those people!'_ he added mentally

"But you didn't have to look _so_ pleased while talking and dancing to each and every one of them, did you!?" Wolfram retorted.

"But I _was_ pleased! I'm terrible at hiding my feelings so I _looked_ pleased!" Yuuri shouted as he blocked his face with his arms.

"You cheating wimp! _I'm_ your _fiancé_! No one else! You shouldn't be flirting with other people and looking pleased while doing so!" Wolfram shouted while still throwing pillows at the king

"I never flirted! Besides, I _never_ wanted to be engaged with a _guy_!!! It was an accident! I didn't know the customs then! I woul–"

"Break it"

"What?" Yuuri said as he lowered his hand to see that Wolfram had stopped throwing pillows at him and was now heading for the door.

"Did you not hear me!?" Wolfram snarled while holding the doorknob, his eyes hidden under strands of his hair, "I said break the damned engagement if it's getting in the way of you _flirting_!"

Wolfram opened the door, "O-Oi, where are you going?"

"To _my_ room! Excuse me, _Your Majesty_" Wolfram replied as he slammed the door shut.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

I looked dumbfounded at the door. What did Wolfram call me? Your Majesty? But he never called me that! It would always be 'wimp!' or 'cheater!' or 'Yuuri' but now…

I lay down on his bed with a deep breath. What was with Wolfram? He was calling me a cheater while _he_ was the one smiling at all those men and women he danced and chatted with! Just remembering his face when he was smiling at that girl… err… irritated me? Why am I irritated?

Maybe it's just because he always saying that he was my fiancé is getting to my head. Maybe I felt that way because it was unfair that he accuses me of being a cheater while he himself was like that. Or maybe it's because I _actually_ am starting to _like_ the blonde…

What am I thinking about!?

It's really lonely here without Wolfram. I just realized how big my bed really is. It's also cold… Ah! I forgot that Wolfram's really angry! Maybe I should've followed him and apologized… but I didn't do anything!!!

I'm too tired now… Maybe he just called me that because he was really angry… I can apologize tomorrow then things will go back to normal. He'll start calling me names again and start his tantrums.

I'm too tired even to change my clothes. I can't take it. My eyes are getting tired. My eyelids are getting heavier by the second… I just hope Wolfram cools down tonight so he won't burn the whole castle…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Conrad's POV**

I heard a noise coming from the king's chambers. Are those two fighting again? I let out a sigh. It was just too typical of them but what caught my attention was the tone of my brother's voice. It was an angry, sad and hurt tone.

I walked towards the door, ready to interfere whenever my brother decides to roast his majesty.

"Did you not hear me!? I said break the damned engagement if it's getting in the way of you flirting!" Wolfram's voice was accompanied by a click from the door. I figured that he was going out so I distanced myself from the door.

"O-Oi! Where are you going?"

"To _my_ room! Excuse me, _Your Majesty_" I was surprised to hear Wolfram address Yuuri as such. I wonder what Yuuri said that made him this angry.

The door opened and Wolfram went to the direction of his room which is the opposite of where I am standing, fortunately. I thought I heard a faint sob coming from Wolfram. I wanted to follow Wolfram but decided against it. After all, if he was in such a bad mood, I don't think he'd want me to see hoe bad he looks. I opened the door to Yuuri's room only to find him sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position.

I went inside and put him in a more comfortable position then putting a blanket on him. I then walked to the door, "Goodnight, Your highness" and with that I left to my room, still troubled about my brother's condition.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

I entered my room and slammed the door shut. I leaned on it as I bit my lower lip without caring if it would bleed. I just want to stop these tears from falling. But to no avail, it wouldn't. I slipped and sat on the floor while hugging my knees. I felt so bad! I hate this feeling… And the cause of it all is that wimp!

I don't even know why I'm wasting my tears for the wimp! Why doesn't he just break the engagement and get it over with!?

He only thinks of the engagement as a farce that doesn't need to be taken seriously. Why should I be the only one taking this seriously!? Maybe I shouldn't and stop this nonsense. I hate that I'm always jealous while he doesn't even care even though all those people 'ambushed' me! Maybe I'm jealous because I know that I never have a chance against them…

Even though I've proclaimed a million times that he is my fiancé, he doesn't want to accept it. I don't think he ever will anymore. Maybe I should just give up hope that he'll love me back. I know deep down that he never will. He also proclaimed a million times over that he likes girls which I am not (obviously!).

Now the feeling that I hate is over powering my whole being. It's pulling the tears out of my eyes. The feeling when I ponder too deeply into his feelings for our engagement. Maybe this is the moment that I should be thinking about this.

He doesn't care about our engagement. It was just an accident. He didn't mean to propose. He always made that clear. He al slowly swung himself back and forth.

When you t want a _male_ fiancé ever. He doesn't want me. He won't accept me and he will never love me… These are my conclusions based on my observation.

I smirked as tears continued to flow from my eyes. I stood up from the door and went to the balcony of my room and went out. I let my tears flow as a gentle breeze caressed my features. I felt a cold sensation on my arm. I looked at the sky when I realized that it wasn't my tears. Rain fell as I stood there. The feeling was so good… the feeling that I can let my emotions out without anyone noticing. The rain camouflaged my tears and the thunder masked my cry.

I stood there, not caring of the time. All I cared about was releasing me from the terrible feeling from before. I looked up at the sky and pleaded Shinou to take all the hurt away. But he didn't answer my prayer for the pain was still there. It was forever engraved in my heart, the fact that _he_ would never return my feelings.

"What should I do?' I whispered in the rain. "What should I do!?" I asked louder.

"_Do what you think is best…"_ I heard Weller-kyo's voice inside my head.

Best? I wonder, what is the best? Breaking the engagement and letting Yuuri rejoice for finally getting rid of an _annoying_ fiancé. I would still be able to stay by his side to protect him. The only difference is that I'll lose the right to accuse him. But still, I'll be able to protect him like always and be with him. Everything would be normal except for me not being his fiancé anymore.

Or letting it be and letting Yuuri suffer because of me and me suffer for an unrequited feeling. I won't lose the right to be formal with him. I'd be happy because he's with me but… he'll be sad because I'm keeping him from finding what he wants…

I moved away from the ledge and sat down in the rain. In hugged my knees, "This is so not like me" I whispered to myself. I just sat there, unprotected from the rain for God-knows-how-long.

"Congratulations, Yuuri," was all I could say as I went inside my room. I didn't even bother to change my clothes or close the balcony door. I just lay directly unto my bed, soaking wet. It felt so cold but I didn't care. I was too tired to move. I stood under the rain for too long. And being a fire mazoku, water is supposed to be my weakness.

'_Yuuri's most powerful element is water…' _this thought entered my head, _'Maybe that's why I'm so weak against him'_ was my last thought before drifting off to the land of dreams.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Gwendal was seriously irritated.

Wolfram, Günter, Conrad, Murata and Yuuri were supposed to meet with him that morning to discuss a treaty after breakfast. But Wolfram wasn't even up yet. He had asked his youngest brother's troops as to the whereabouts of their captain but said that none of them has seen his shadow all morning. Wolfram wasn't even at breakfast and now, they were lacking the prince's presence in the room.

Gwendal growled which frightened Yuuri.

"Where is he!?" Gwendal bellowed.

"I believe he's still asleep, brother" Conrad replied calmly as he smiled an assuring smile at Yuuri.

"Conrart, please wake Wolfram up! We need to discuss this pronto!" Gwendal said impatiently.

"As you wish" Conrad said as he exited the room. Yuuri eyed his godfather, wondering whether he should follow.

"Maybe I should–"

"We can't have you getting lost, Your Majesty." Gwendal said rudely despite the honorific. Yuuri pouted at him.

"I'll go then, I know the castle as well as the location of Lord von Bielefeld's room" Murata volunteered as he stepped out of the room to follow Conrad.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Conrad walked in a familiar hallway. He hadn't had the chance to walk in this part of the castle ever since he was a teenager. That was the time when Wolfram still regarded him as his brother. Conrad mused.

"Lord Weller!" Murata called from behind him.

"Geika! What brings you here?" Conrad asked as they continued to walk towards the blonde's room.

"Well… ah, Shibuya was kind of worried that Lord von Bielefeld would throw you out so I came along since Gwendal wouldn't let Yuuri get lost in the castle"

"That's not all is it?" Conrad stated rather knowingly.

"You noticed?" Murata said as he looked at Conrad. "Let's just say that I'm sensing that something bad happened to Lord von Bielefeld and I might be of some help when things get a little out of hand for you. I am _the_ Great Sage after all"

Conrad looked at him confused. "Did you know about last night?" Conrad asked.

The sage nodded. "I hope that those two's decisions would bring blissful results and not remorseful ones."

"Me too"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

They reached Wolfram's room.

"Go on. Open it. He is _your_ brother and not mine" Murata cooed.

Conrad smiled at him and obliged. But what met him in the room washed out his smile.

"Wolfram!"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"What's taking them so long?" Yuuri said impatiently.

"It has been more or less half an hour since they left to get Wolfram" Günter commented.

"Did they get lost?" Yuuri asked not really believing his theory.

"Maybe something happened. Should we go and see?" Günter suggested to Gwendal.

Gwendal sighed, "I guess that we don't have much of a choice. We'll discuss it in Wolfram's room then" and he stood and left the room together with the maou and his advisor.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram awoke and the first thing he was Gisela's face.

"Ah, good! You're awake!" she exclaimed happily, almost relieved.

Wolfram sat up and looked around and saw that Conrad and Murata were also in his room. He cocked his eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Geika called for me when he and Weller-kyo found you here with a high fever. I was so scared when I saw that you were extremely pale! I nearly thought you were dead but your ragged breathing contradicted that so I just healed you as quickly as I could" Gisela said contentedly.

Wolfram was about to stand when three pairs of hands pushed him back, the owners, having their own say on the matter.

"You're not completely healed yet! Or do you want me to chain you to the bed!?"

"You should rest a little more. You've just recovered"

"Actually, you haven't recovered quite yet"

The first one was the most effective.

Wolfram sighed and glared at the three people in the room, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this!!" he threatened.

"Why is that?" Conrad asked while forcing back a chuckle.

"Just don't! If one of you tells anyone, I'll burn you to the ground" Wolfram snapped as he raised his hand and summoned his flame.

"Alright, alright! Don't summon your maryoku! You still have a fever!" Gisela said as she pushed Wolfram back to bed.

"Didn't you heal me already?"

Wolfram sat up again, "We need to go to Gwendal, remember!?" he reminded.

"Oh yeah! We were so worried about you that we forgot about him!" Murata said as he put his hand at the back of his head and laughed.

"I better get changed then" Wolfram said as he stood up but he lost balance. Good thing that Gisela was there to assist him.

"Careful!"

"I'm fine!" he said as he attempted to walk towards his private baths.

The three of them sighed. "So Gisela, what was the cause of Wolfram's illness?" Conrad asked.

Gisela looked at the bed. "I'm guessing that he was out in the rain last night."

"What made you say so?" Murata asked as he went towards the bed.

"Well, when I touched him, his clothes were cold, just like it had been wet." She said, concern overwhelming her features.

"The bed's cold too" Murata observed

"But why was he under the rain last night?" Conrad asked his brow furrowing.

"And to think that he was a fire mazoku" Gisela said thoughtfully.

"So what do we say to Gwendal?" Murata asked suddenly.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Conrad asked the healer.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

We're walking down the hall to Wolfram's room. I hope Wolfram's no longer mad at me! It's really aggravating! I want to break the engagement to lessen the pain Wolfram's going to feel! Here we are…

"There, all done!" I heard Gisela's voice say. Oh no! Did someone get injured or something!? Is Wolfram alright!? Is he hurt!? These questions invaded my head and were interrupted when Gwendal opened the door, "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Gwendal! Wolfram sort of injured himself but Gisela's fixed him" Conrad said as he was smiling.

"Are you alright?" I asked him cautiously. He avoided eye contact with me but answered nonetheless.

"Of course I am wimp!" I was relieved that he was himself again but I still won't let that past, "Don't call me that!"

"I'll go ahead and leave you to discuss the matter, excuse me. Your majesty, please take care of your fiancé alright?" Gisela said as she winked at me. I blushed and was about to retort and had every nerve needed to announce my wish but I was beaten to it by… Wolfram.

"I have something I need to say, now." He said as he looked at his hands which were now fidgety.

Gisela stopped in her tracks and joined us to stare at my fiancé.

He raised his head, his eyes determined. I wonder what his announcement's gonna be. I hope its good news. But something tells me I won't like it.

"I" he began then breathed deeply and continued, "I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, am breaking my engagement with his majesty, King Yuuri Shibuya, our 27th reigning maou"

I stared at him in disbelief. Was I hearing this right? He was breaking our engagement!? B- but why!? I don't get it!? Why does he suddenly want to do that!? He was the one always saying that he was my fiancé! And now he's breaking it!? I mean… I'm not complaining o-or anything! I'm just… just disappointed. I never thought really thought he would break it. I was the one who was supposed to break it! Wait! Weren't things supposed to return to normal again!? So why is this happening now!?

Why am I reacting like this!? I felt a surge of… pain flow through my heart when he finished his announcement. There were various reactions to this but I really wasn't listening. All that was running in my head were the questions, 'Why?', 'Is he serious?' and 'Why am I not happy about this? Is this not what I have wished for?'

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **tell me what you think.. is it good? Bad? REVIEWS!! Thanks for caring to read!

-Unknownymous.C


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassination: "Do I love you?"**

**Chapter 2 – Realization: "I will protect you until I can no longer do so…"**

When Wolfram made his announcement, he was met with startled gazes and all he could say was, "What?"

"Wolfram, are you serious?" Gwendal asked his brother. He knew perfectly well that Wolfram loved their king much more than his own life and pride. So why was he giving up on him?

Wolfram nodded and smiled, his eyes hidden by his golden locks, "He never wanted it from the start, I can't do anything about that anymore…" he trailed away.

"I've thought about it last night, and this is the conclusion I was faced with." He continued, "Aniue, can we discuss the treaty now?"

Gwendal nodded, "Very well"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

So it has come to this. Wolfram's been pushed too far from the edge and has now given up on Shibuya.

"I've thought about it last night, and this is the conclusion I was faced with." He said.

I pushed my glasses from my nose bridge. So that was what he was thinking about last night… No wonder he _'lost track of time'_ while he was under the rain.

"We will be leaving for Zephrion tomorrow." Gwendal explained. I looked at Shibuya. I smirked when I saw that he wasn't at all happy about what happened. Oh how I wonder why? Who am I kidding? Of course I know my long time friend's in denial of his not-really-obvious-feelings. But nonetheless, his feelings are true.

I just hope it's not at all too late when he realizes it…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Master Xyrion, a letter from the Demon King has arrived."

A man, seemingly royalty, faced his servant and smirked, "So did they accept?"

"Yes sir" the servant replied.

"Good, prepare the troops" he ordered as he faced the window with a smile of pure evil and satisfaction.

"Time for the fall of the Demon Tribe"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Are you all ready?" Gwendal called out to the others behind him.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but why are we all going? Aren't we just going to sign a peace treaty then come back?" Yuuri asked as he observed that Günter, Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram were present, as well as representatives from each of their troops.

"You see, your highness," Günter replied, "Zephrion is a country that was at war with our kingdom before you were appointed as our new maou. They lost many soldiers in that war and so, we cannot erase the probability that this is all just a trap to assassinate you"

"Eh!?"

"Don't worry wimp, that's why we're all here, to protect you until the end" Wolfram said as he looked at Yuuri, sincerity in his eyes.

"Don't call me that! And I don't think its right to doubt our allies" Yuuri said.

"Don't be such a wimp. It's just for safety precaution!" Wolfram reasoned.

Yuuri felt a smile form on his lips. He was really glad that Wolfram hadn't changed at all, apart from the lack of cheater in his sentences. But the feeling of disappointment was still there. Yuuri has no idea how to get rid of it! It was very disturbing and disconcerting.

"I'm glad that nothing has really changed in their relationship" Conrad said to Murata.

"I don't know about that. Shibuya has to hurry up before Lord von Bielefeld completely let goes." Murata said as he advanced his horse.

"What does he mean?" Conrad asked himself.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Are we nearly there now?" Yuuri asked for the umpteenth time from when they departed from the castle.

"Not quite but we're nearing our camp for the night." Conrad answered patiently.

"But you said we were near the camp an hour ago!" Yuuri whined.

"Don't be such a wimp Yuuri! The camp's already right there!" Wolfram said as he pointed ahead of them, which indeed, was the camp.

"At last!" Yuuri exclaimed as he willed Ao to go faster, "I'll race you there, Wolfram!!!"

"Wimp" Wolfram muttered as he smiled and willed his horse to go faster.

"AAAAHHH!!! AO! STOP!! STOP!!!" Yuuri shouted as Ao kept on going.

"Idiot!" Wolfram said in exasperation as he hurried to Yuuri's aid. He caught up with Yuuri's raging horse and pulled its reigns.

"You idiot! Why'd you ride that fast when you knew you couldn't control him yet!?" Wolfram hollered.

"Ahahaha… Sorry" Yuuri said as he smiled stupidly.

"Idiot!" Wolfram sighed as he dragged Yuuri with his horse towards the camp.

Wolfram stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram held the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it. "Eh?" Yuuri let out in confusion.

"I'll protect you, Yuuri, no matter what the cost is! I'll protect you until I can no longer do so!!!" Wolfram exclaimed as he dismounted from his horse and started to attack unseen figures.

"What's going on!?" Yuuri asked his busy ex-fiancé.

"Look in front of you! We told you this was a trap!" Wolfram said as he fought two black figures simultaneously.

Yuuri looked in front of him and saw that the others were also busy fighting other black figures. Yuuri was thrown out of his reverie when Wolfram snarled at him, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Yuuri took Morgif and unsheathed him. "Geh, I don't even know how to handle him!"

Morgif groaned as his master complained.

Someone attacked Yuuri but Yuuri successfully blocked it.

"YUURI!!!" Wolfram shouted.

Yuuri was distracted and all he saw was a swipe of a blade and a body pushing him to the ground.

"Aw! That hurt!" Yuuri whined.

"Hey…" the blonde on top of Yuuri panted, "Are you alright? Hurt… anywhere?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Thanks for that."

"Good. There's no need to thank me" Wolfram continued between pants. "It's my sworn duty to protect you" Wolfram hale his side and stood up, back facing Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes widen in horror.

"W-Wolf- Wolfram!" Yuuri protested as he saw Wolfram continue to fight despite the deep slash he had on his back.

'_Wolfram! He didn't get hurt from fighting but from protecting me!'_ Yuuri thought horrified, "Wolfram! Stop it! Don't fight anymore! You're hurt! You shouldn't!"

But Wolfram continued to fight, protecting his king, his love.

"Wolfram! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!!!" Yuuri bellowed desperately as he saw Wolfram hack blood but nonetheless, continued fighting.

"I-I'm s-so-rry… Your majesty… but…" He looked at Yuuri in the eye, "That's an order… I cannot oblige to…" he stated as he stood up once more.

"Your majesty!!!" Yuuri heard Günter cry. Wolfram looked around to see that someone was about to stab Yuuri.

"YUURI!!!"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Yuuri waited for the sharp pain of being stabbed but it never came. He opened his eyes to see an angry Wolfram staring at him, "You… idiot!!! Why… didn't you dodge that!!!?" he screamed within sharp intakes of breath.

"W-Wolfram! Why!?" Yuuri said as his eyes began to water as he saw Wolfram fall onto his arms, covered in blood…

Wolfram opened his eyes and looked at Yuuri, "Because, it is my duty to protect you…" he said weakly. Tears were flowing from Yuuri's eyes as he hugged Wolfram, using his healing powers, and whispered, "I'll be the one to protect you now! I won't let them hurt you any longer!"

"You idiot…" Wolfram stated weakly as he pushed Yuuri and he hugged Yuuri. Wolfram gasped.

"W-Wolfram!!! Stop it!!! I told you that I'll be the one to protect you this time!" Yuuri ordered desperately.

"Idiot, there's no need to protect me because, the one they're after is you… Which is why, we must… I must protect you!"

"Well I don't care! Stop it! Just stop!" Yuuri pleaded as he cried.

Günter and the others were now with them, fighting those who tried to kill Yuuri. Wolfram opened his eyes, "Yu- uri…" he murmured as he forced himself to seat up, despite Yuuri forcing him back down. Wolfram raised his hands and summoned his maryoku, _'I will do everything in my power to protect you!'_, and emitted it towards the guy who's releasing arrows towards Yuuri.

"I… will… protect you!" Wolfram shouted as he burned the guy but unfortunately, he had already released the arrows with esoteric stones as their point.

Wolfram once again, blocked the attack by hugging Yuuri.

"Wolfram!!!" several people shouted.

"I told you… despite everything you've done… I forgive you… and despite every rejection you gave me… I will always protect you… until I can no longer… do so…" Wolfram said weakly.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri cried as he saw Wolfram's pained expression. He desperately summoned all his maryoku and tried to heal Wolfram. He took out the arrows that were buried onto the blonde's back

Wolfram held Yuuri's hand and said, "Esoteric stones were used for that arrow… Don't waste your maryoku on me…"

"What are you saying!? This is not a waste of maryoku, you idiot!" Yuuri said ignoring Wolfram's protest for being called an idiot.

More attacks came at them and Yuuri was prepared to take them all on but flame rose from the ground and covered them both, acting as a barrier.

"Wolfram, don't! Don't use your maryoku! I can protect myself!!! Please stop protecting me with you damned _life_!" Yuuri pleaded as he sent more of his maryoku to heal the stubborn mazoku.

"Yuuri… I finally get it now… Yuuri, I understand now that you cannot love me as I do… Yuuri, you're free now… I have broken the engagement… I really didn't want to at first but…" he stopped then continued, "Just promise me that you'll remember that I always loved you despite all your rejections and wimpiness… And always…be happy because that's how I want you to be…" Wolfram said weakly, between pants... smiling at his king. _"How can you smile in the condition you're in!?'_ Yuuri asked in his head.

"What are you talking about!? I won't let you die here!" Yuuri cried, _'not when I just realized…'_

"I'm glad I was able to protect you…" He raised his hands to touch Yuuri's face and caressed it, wiping away his tears.

"Don't… Stop crying you wimp… This is what you've always wanted, right?" Wolfram continued as his eyes began to water as well.

"Yuuri, just this once…" Wolfram said as he pulled Yuuri's face closer to his, "Please don't push me away…" and his lips met the maou's.

Yuuri was dumbfounded. His tears kept on flowing like there's no tomorrow, which is not entirely possible for the person now lying on his arms…

The person who had given everything to protect him…

The person who loved him despite everything he's done to hurt him…

The person he now realized…

…was the most important person to him…

Yuuri closed his eyes as he savored the prince's kiss, still trying to heal. "I love you" the blonde whispered as he smiled… "Goodbye… Yuuri…" as he let go…

He opened his eyes when he felt the mazoku's hand go limp and slowly fell to the ground along with the dissipating of the flames that protected them both… "Wolfram…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

The flame dissipated to reveal _the_ sovereign maou. His aura emitted a strong negative energy. He was still holding the blonde in his arms, desperately trying to heal his fatal injuries.

The maou looked at the people around him; the battle was still going on with the leader of Zephrion standing right in front of him with his men in front of him.

Conrad and the others were supposed to attack them, "Don't, Conrad… Leave them to me" he stated.

Conrad was about to protest but he saw the tears that flowed from the maou's eyes and the anger that shone in them, he didn't dare say it.

"You dare show yourself in front of me after all that you've done!?" the maou boomed.

The leader of Zephrion seemed to be a little bit taken aback by the maou's commanding voice but regained his composure, "You think you're so tough just because you're the demon king? I don't think so! You're just like us all! You're nothing special! So why do we need to bow down to you!? And what can you possibly do!? You're completely out numbered! Attack!"

Arrows rained towards the maou but before they could even reach him and his beloved, the arrows turned to ashes in a second.

"You dare compare me with you? You insolent fool! You are completely blinded by your power and sought more of it by killing innocent people!" He caressed Wolfram's face, his tears continued to flow, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the leader, his aura was getting even stronger.

"Yuuri" Conrad whispered.

"No one can stop him now… He will pass out judgment as he sees fit… And I think, we won't be signing any peace treaty today" Murata said.

Conrad nodded, "Günter, can you send Gisela here right away, all of us need to be healed… especially Wolfram"

"You dare level me with you!? For you filthy pest! You killed precious people for your own selfishness… You've killed…" Yuuri shed more tears… "Although it is not in my nature to shed blood," _You killed Wolfram!_ He looked at the Zephrions in the eye "Your actions are unforgivable!"

All four elements gathered before the maou and attacked all of the Zephrion army together with its leader.

"JUSTICE BE DONE!!!" echoed all throughout the land, accompanied by the silent sobs of the sovereign, holding the person he loved the most in his arms.

"I shall give no mercy to those who does not deserve it!" the maou said gravely as he looked at the soldiers who have perished within the battle and to Wolfram.

The elements have left alive all and the leader was fatally injured and scarred permanently. The army was just injured albeit gravely..

"You" the maou stated to one of Zephrion's soldiers, "tell you people that you are to elect a leader that is not a selfish fool like him"

"Yes sir!" The soldier replied in dread.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

All has calmed… The elements have settled and the sovereign returned to being Yuuri Shibuya.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri cried as he hugged Wolfram whilst healing the boy's wounds, "Hey…" he said while poking the prince's face. "Wake up? Please? Hey, you still need to reprimand me for being a cheater right? You still have to protect me and stop me from getting into trouble! Wolf…" Yuuri's tears overflowed once more and it continued to fall on his beloved's features.

"Why won't you wake up?" he murmured weakly, desperately trying to reach the blonde's mind. He kept sending his maryoku to heal him, "Please, just wake up… or at least tell me that you're alright and that things would go back to how they were…"

"I'll slap you a million times, I'll marry you whenever you want to, you can sleep in my room forever, you can beat me up for being a wimp, I'll take care of you… I'll love you… I'd give anything! I'd do anything! Just please…"

Yuuri hugged Wolfram even tighter. "Give me one last chance…"

A hand touched the king's shoulder, "Conrad… I- I…" Yuuri then unwillingly surrendered to the fatigue that overcame his body after using his powers.

But never did he let go of Wolfram for a second after giving into the darkness…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

"Yuuri…"

Someone was calling me…

"You cheater!"

I know that voice…

"Yuuri, you wimp!"

I felt relieved hearing his voice again… The voice of the man who never failed me…

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

The person who was always honest… full of pride…

"You idiot!!!"

The person who stood by me through every decision I made…

"Let go! You'll fall too!" I heard my voice shout.

"Then I'll fall with you…" his gentle voice replied.

His smile… The smile that was flashed just for me and me alone…

"I'm breaking the engagement" my heart froze…

Something's not right…

"I'll protect you until I can no longer do so…"

His words kept on playing in my head…

"That's an order I cannot oblige to…"

"Idiot, there's no need to protect me because, the one they're after is you… Which is why, we must… I must protect you!"

"Despite everything you've done, I forgive you and despite every rejection you gave me… I will always protect you… until I can no longer… do so…"

"I love you…"

"Please don't push me away…"

'_I won't… I'll never push you away again! Don't…'_ I thought as I see him smiling at me…

"Always be happy because that's how I want you to be…"

How can I be!? How can I if you're…

"Yuuri…"

"Good–" Don't…

"–bye"

I wanted to scream out… to stop him…to pull him back… but my body betrayed me… I couldn't move… all I could do was watch him drift further and further away from me… to let my tears flow uncontrollably… I wanted to scream out to him the feelings that I never got to tell… the feelings that would've remained unheard by the person I cherish deep within my heart…

"I love you…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Gwendal's POV**

'_Our king's really intricate'_ was the first thought that came to my mind when I saw him distressed over my youngest brother's fatal injuries. I'm not saying I'm not worried. Of course I am! He is my brother! But his majesty, Yuuri, was just _friends_ with him so why was he so worked up about it? Well, he was always well-known for being compassionate to everyone. I guess my brother's no different.

I saw him desperately clinging to Wolfram saying incoherent things. I'm also worried about Wolfram. I'm half blaming myself for not being able to protect him. When he was shot by the esoteric arrows, I was going to go to him, I think we all were trying to but he cast his maryoku to prevent anyone and everything from coming near them.

I was so pissed at my brother's behavior. He was being _too_ careless! Yes, he was successfully protecting the king by doing this but he's going to die if he continues this recklessness!

"Wolfram! Stop this!" I call out to him, not really expecting him to hear me or obey but I still had to try. I was about to meet the flames when an opponent blocked me. I used my maryoku then and literally dug the grave of those who came near my brother's barrier. Conrad, Günter and the other soldiers kept on fighting and protecting his Eminence.

When the fire dissipated, there was the maou. He, in my great disbelief, nearly killed the king of Zephrion. He was in great distress and as I saw the image of what he was holding possessively, I realized why. He was crying. This was the first time this has happened.

After passing out his judgment, he returned to being Yuuri and he goes on muttering incoherent things. I wanted to go near him and look at my brother's condition…

But by feet won't move and I realized, that for the first time in my life…

I was actually scared…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"_Goodbye…"_

"Wolfram!" Yuuri awoke, instantly sitting up. Is face was covered in cold sweat. And as he remembered what happened earlier, his face became somber and his eyes watered.

"Yuuri"

Yuuri's head shot up as a solitary tear fell from his dark orbs.

"Conrad!" Yuuri gulped before asking the question whose answer he desperately needed, "W- where's Wolfram? I- Is he alright?"

Conrad's face smiled a sad smile…

"No… Please… Don't tell me h- he's–!" Yuuri stammered as he buried his face into his hands.

Conrad smiled gently and went to his nephew's side and caressed his back.

Yuuri sobbed, "Conrad, it's my fault! I couldn't protect myself! I couldn't protect him! If… If I could've just–"

"Yuuri, Wolfram's alright…" Conrad confessed with a hint of amusement in your voice.

Yuuri's head shot up in disbelief, tears kept flowing despite his godfather's earlier news, "What? B- But you said–"

"I didn't say anything." Conrad corrected. Yuuri looked away and wiped his tears while muttering, "Jerk"

Conrad smiled and put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder as the king continued to cry. "Would you have preferred it otherwise?"

Yuuri shook his head vigorously, "No! Of course not! I wouldn't even wish for THAT to happen! Ever!" he muttered firmly.

"Conrad, where is Wolfram?" Yuuri asked the brown-haired soldier.

Conrad held out his hand to Yuuri, "Do you wish to visit him?" he asked with a comforting smile.

Yuuri accepted his hand and nodded his head. "I do"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"You know Yuuri, after you passed out, we had a hard time releasing Wolfram from you embrace. You had such a death grip that we just had to give up trying to pry him off you. You were with him for 3 days" Conrad shared.

Yuuri blushed, "So how'd you get him off me then?"

Conrad chuckled, "We didn't. You did. When I was in your room, you started muttering in your sleep and you just released him."

"What did I say?" Yuuri asked whilst cocking his head to the side.

Conrad looked at him and smiled, "You said…"

"I said…?"

"That you loved my brother…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **the quote "Always be happy because that's how I want you to be" came from my older sister. She shared it with me while telling me about her friend that was depressed. It was part of quote she told him.

I don't think of it as great, really… Hmm… Aww… I'm depressed TT

**Reviews please!**

**-Unknownymous.Cyclone05**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassination: "Do I love you?"**

**Chapter 3 – Epilogue: "I love you… Beautiful Wolfram…"**

Wolfram awoke to feel someone holding his hand, sending maryoku into his systems. It felt, familiarly comforting. He knew this maryoku…

His eyes snapped open in realization.

"Conrad! He's waking up!"

He heard footsteps and the first person he saw was his older brother's smiling face, "How do you feel?"

Wolfram sat up and he immediately fell back down. He sighed, "Well, I felt worse" was his reply as he looked to his side to find the king staring at him with glassy eyes.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked the king who looked like he was going to burst into tears any second from now.

Yuuri held his hand tighter; "Are you" his face leaned closer to Wolfram, "really alright?"

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll go and call the others to visit you later on." Conrad claimed as he left without another word.

Yuuri turned back to Wolfram, worry etched across his face.

"I'm fine wimp! There's nothing to worry about!" Wolfram snapped.

"What do you mean there's nothing to worry about!? You almost died! You disobeyed me even when I told you to stop! Why did you do that!?" Yuuri's voice darkened.

Wolfram sighed, "I'm fine and I'm not yet dead. I wouldn't die that easily."

"That's not the point!"

Wolfram stared at the king, shocked to see tears flowing from his eyes

"You COULD'VE died! I really did think you were dead and I nearly killed the leader of that country because of that!" Yuuri shouted.

Wolfram sat up and stared at him in disbelief. "Why? You shouldn't have done something so reckless!" Yuuri continued.

"I, Yuuri Shibuya, will punish you for your reckless actions which cause great anxiety and restlessness for a whole week!"

"Wha–!?"

The door slammed open simultaneously as a hand landed on the blonde's left cheek.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

There was silence after the resounding impact the king's hand made when it hit the fire mazoku's left cheek. All the others who were patiently waiting outside burst into the room when they heard that their king was going to punish the already injured prince.

Wolfram held his bruised cheek and stared, wide eyed, into the king's eyes. "D-Do you have any idea what punishment you just gave me?"

Yuuri smiled at him. "Yes. And this time, I forbid you from breaking it!" he proclaimed.

"Let's just leave them, shall we?" Murata suggested as he ushered everyone out of the room, "Good luck Shibuya!" he jeered as he winked at his friend.

Yuuri cocked his head in confusion and then screamed in embarrassment and frustration, "MURATA!!!"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Yuuri returned his attention to his fiancé.

"You're not just doing this to hurt me right?" Wolfram said as he lowered his head dejectedly.

Yuuri's eyes softened at the remembrance of the events of earlier that week. His breath hitched when he realized what the blonde was thinking. "Wolfram, I…"

"If this was what was going to happen, then maybe I should HAVE just died there!" Wolfram exclaimed.

Another slap harmed his face. "Don't…" Wolfram looked up to see the double black glaring at him, his eyes were narrowed dangerously, "…don't you even dare ever wish of dying and leaving everything behind!"

Yuuri sat on his fiancé's bed and hugged him tightly, "I don't want to go through that again, do you hear me!? I don't want to feel that pain when I realized I was losing the most important person to me!"

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri's hug tightened as he sobbed. "Don't you dare, Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

"But Yuuri you said tha–!" Wolfram began… his eyes widened when he realized what just stopped him from finishing his retort.

Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King, kissed him.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

I can't believe he'd even think of dying! I was beside myself with anger and pain. I just realized my feelings for him and now that I'm sure of it, he doesn't even believe me! If only there was a way I could prove it… wait… there is…

Oh man… My heart's beating faster as I closed the gap between me and my beloved before he could finish his retort.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"No buts!" Yuuri proclaimed when he parted his lips from his fiancé's.

"Whatever." was all the blonde could say as he altered his gaze. Wolfram looked out the window. He didn't realize it was already night time. The moon was shining and it was bestowing upon them an ethereal glow.

Yuuri looked at his fiancé and smiled as he placed his arms around the blonde's waist. He rested his head on the prince's shoulder. He felt Wolfram stiffen at his embrace but he slowly relaxed. "Hey Wolf?"

"What?" Wolfram whined as he rested his head on the king's chest.

"Want to take a walk in the garden?" Yuuri suggested, "I need to tell you something _in private_" he emphasized the last part for the eavesdroppers beyond the door.

Wolfram didn't seem to notice that someone was eavesdropping on them. "Isn't this private enough?" Wolfram asked as he settled contently in Yuuri's embrace.

Yuuri kissed the blonde's neck and whispered a reply, "Please?"

Wolfram sighed and stood up and he lost his balance but luckily, Yuuri caught him. "I won't let you fall. Not like that…" he said with an affectionate smile.

Wolfram blushed then smirked, "Wimp" he commented as he pulled the king's head for one more kiss.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

We walked into the garden and I asked him, "What were you going to say?" I asked but he doesn't seem to hear me. I asked again.

"Hey! What were you going to tell me?" still no reply. I was getting really getting pissed; here he was dragging me to the gardens to talk in private.

I saw him kneel down in front of some plant, which I don't care what it was. "Hey!" I called but I was still ignored.

He finally stood up and handed me whatever it was he took and then a pain took over my left cheek for the third time that day.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram stood frozen on the spot as he comprehended what just happened. He no longer cared what the king handed to him. The king moved closer to him and hugged him which surprised the blonde even more.

Yuuri pulled away and looked at his fiancé in the eyes, "You still haven't answered my proposal even though I have asked you three times in a row now."

Yuuri's eyes were captivating under the moonlight. He looked like an angel, despite being the maou, under the moon's gentle light. "Yuu–" he tried but his voice failed his as his beloved pulled him nearer and as their lips were about to meet, he heard the words that cleared all his doubts about his fiancé's feelings.

"I love you…"

As the first snowflake landed on the land of Shin Makoku, their lips met in one passionate kiss.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

The couple went to the king's room.

"You are going to stay right?" the king asked warily.

"Wimp. Don't you want me to?" Wolfram said as he stood by the door.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and took the blonde's hand, pulled him and set him to the bed before the blonde could even get out of the room.

"I do and don't call me a wimp!"

"Why shouldn't I? You are a–"he was cut short when a pair of lips brushed onto his. Wolfram smirked and pulled the other boy closer. He moaned and the king took this opportunity to kiss his fiancé thoroughly.

Yuuri pulled away, "Am I still a wimp?"

Wolfram smirked, "Always my wimp"

They lay side by side. Silence reigned until…

"Wolfram?"

"Hn?"

"You still haven't answered…"

"Yuuri…"

"What?"

Wolfram sat up and faced Yuuri. Yuuri stared at him in confusion. Wolfram's face neared his. He was expecting another kiss when he felt a huge pain arouse from his left cheek.

"Ouch! That hurt! Why'd you do–" Wolfram kissed him and when Wolfram let go he asked, "Didn't you like that answer?"

Realization dawned to Yuuri, "So that's how you accept it?"

"Yep" Wolfram replied as he lay down once more, back facing Yuuri.

'_I forgot! He was injured! How could I forget!?'_ Yuuri thought in disbelief.

He hugged Wolfram from behind, "Wolf?"

"What?"

"Sorry"

"I told you before that I forgive you…"

Yuuri smiled as he surrendered to sleep, "Thank you…"

"_I forgive you for all your rejections and wimpiness"_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram realized that as his fiancé hugged him, he still held what was forcibly put unto his grasps.

He looked down and saw what they were, he heard Yuuri mutter in his ear, 'I love you…'

_Beautiful Wolfram…_

'**-OWARI-'**

**a/n: **tell me if you want a sequel or something k?

**reviews!**

**-Unknownymous.Cyclone05**


End file.
